Waiting
by nAims
Summary: wait... that's all he can do...after years of waiting for the right moment; he blidly let it past. Now, all he can do is wait for the time that will never come again. pls.R


_**Waiting(one-shot)**_

**Disclaimer: **All the characters, and the setting are properties of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Her heart was hammering against her chest. Her breathing was so loud, in deep contrast against the ghostly silence of the whole castle. Her legs ached and her lungs burned as she stormed her way through the vast corridors of her now destroyed school.

She kept looking back, panting and tripping over her feet clumsily. Her steps echoing loudly. But with all the noise she was making, she could still hear the footsteps her enemy was making. Slow and steady.

She wildly looked around. She was now in the Entrance Hall, making a quick decision she barged through the doors of the Great Hall, locked it and slowly back away to the ruined center, her ears straining for any sound. None. She didn't take her eyes off the door as she feebly pointed her now useless wand at the door.

Exhuasted, she slumped down on the rubble-strewn floor, looking disgustedly at her wand, which was already at its breaking point. Her hair was sticking out in odd angles, matted with blood. Her face, smeared with sweat, mud and more blood. Her robes were soaked with it and hung limply on her frame, the hem torn in various places.

She looked at the broken windows and the moonlight playing an endless game with the shattered pieces of glass. She knew she had to get help, but she was, without doubt the only living person within a hundred mile radius. Everybody else had left her, bathing in their own blood out on the field and all over the place.

She gathered up her knees and rested her forehead on them, no longer trying to contain the tears as the images of the battle streamed in.

* * *

It was the noises that broke her link away from the memories.

Voices and clattering of utensils echoed. The candles flew up to the air and flared to life. The fallen arches and ceilings rose back up, connecting like puzzle pieces. The illusion of the sky outside shimmered back, revealing a pale grey sky. The tables and chairs stood back up, and the house flags were billowing softly under nonexistent winds. The golden plates filled with food and ghostly figures of her schoolmates sat on the long benches chattering.

She craned her neck at the other end of the room and saw her two bestfriends smiling and waving back at her. She was about to wave back when a voice spoke. She gripped her wand tightly.

"_Like it?" _His silver robe was immaculately clean, without a speck of blood. He slowly took of his hood and mask, taking his time, smirking.

Hermione scrambled back up. He was still standing in the middle of the doorway. The figures of their schoolmates jostling and passing right through him. He raised his wand almost too lazily and shouted, "_Morsmorde._" They both watched as sparks flew up and out of the building, the sky outside was now bathed in green light.

Hermione looked back down and saw Draco staring at her intently. Looking around at the room, the ghostly figures completely unaware of the two of them, she searched for her two friends.

"Just a preparation." he gestured at the enchanted ceiling where the dark mark was completely visible.

She looked back at him from her friends, her strength returning. "You look---" he was rubbing his chin"---well--" he gestured towards her "--ravishing." He was now walking slowly towards her.

"Don't you dare come near me, Malfoy." he spat his name out in such distaste. Her assailant stopped in midstride, cocking his head to the side.

"Brave again, are we?" he said, "perhaps it's because of this?" He raised and aimed his wand towards the Gryffindor table, with two sharp jabs, Harry and Ron's figure burst into flames. Hermione's eyes widened and a whimper escaped her lips. She felt her strength ebbing away again.

Draco chuckled softly, still not taking his eyes off Hermione, he made a sweeping motion in the air with his wand and the illusion slowly crumbled away.

He watched silently as tears started filling her eyes as she looked around at the ruined Great Hall. Looking at him again, she raised her wand and pointed it at him. Her whole body shaking, as she took a step backward, tripped over a huge peice of the ceiling, sending her sprawled on the floor, her wand skidding into a halt a few feet away from her. She stood up painfully. Her wand spiraled into the air and landed on his outstretched hand

She stood there, helpless, her eyes glazing over. The least she can do was not to let him have his satisfaction. She cannot let him kill her in his own hands. Her mind spun crazily, then she remembered. She extracted a dagger from her robes. The blade was red, dipped in poison. Harry had given it to her months earlier, for extra protection.

With her vision blurred with tears, she shakily pressed the blade on her wrist.

Draco's eyes widened in recognition, snapping out of his father's curse, he sprinted towards her. Catching her just in time as she started to fall, as her vision started to black out. He knelt down cradling her head in his laps. Her body was burning hot and shaking intensely. The dagger clattered to the rubble strewn floor, where it rusted and turned into dust in a matter of seconds.

"Hermione, why?" He asked softly as he franticaly searched her robe for the antidote. He fumbled with the cork blindly, his vision blured with his own tears. It was probably too late already but he poured the antidote on the cut anyway. Hoping.

Her eyes was rolling into her head and she was gasping for breath. Her hand clutched upon his immaculate sliver robe, smearing it with blood. Draco pressed a kiss on her gasping and blue lips. His tears dropping on her hair as he hugged her close.

The antidote has got to work. Her shaking lessened considerably but she was gasping for breath harder than ever. Her skin was paling quickly to death white.

_Afraid of what he was feeling, he convinced himself that it was hate, the complete opposite. He killed her friends but he secretly murdered her enemies. Now she was dying in his arms and he was being stabbed by his past and guilt._

"I--" He gulped and shuddered."--l-love you..."

_Too late again very much like the antidote. But there was nothing wrong with hope and asking for a miracle_.

Her breathing stopped and her hands fell limply to her side. He hugged her tighter than ever, burying his face her hair as he carressed her skin, lovingly.

_He waited a long time for a single moment that he blindly let pass, now there was nothing left to do but wait._

_and wait..._

_...and wait...

* * *

_

Author's note: **this is a one-shot.** and to clear things up a bit... Well Draco was put under the imperius curse, no need to ask why, he just was. Harry and , well, most of the students died. Hermione's never going to live again...

and i think my fav weapon is the dagger...

Oh well Review! the button's down there

Purty please?


End file.
